Total Drama: World Tour - Episódio 11: De Volta Para o Futuro
De Volta Para o Futuro é o décimo primeiro episódio de Total Drama: World Tour. O vencedor do episódio foi Marcello Anthony Giacomini, e a eliminada foi Jessica Tesla. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio JESSICA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Todo mundo acorda com os gritos da Jessica no meio da madrugada* AZALEE: POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ GRITANDO, BRANQUELA? JESSICA: TEM UMA BARATA RADIOATIVA GIGANTE ALI! AZALEE: ...Era só isso? LOUIS: Espera... BARATA? ONDE? KLAUS: Calma, meu amor, eu te protejo. LOUIS: Awn, obrigado... JESSICA: Dá pra vocês pararem de se comer e matar a porra dessa barata, seus filhos da puta? 320px|center|thumb|— Sério que ninguém aqui liga pra mim? GABRIELLA: Mas, Jessica, é só uma barata... Só mata ela. 320px|center|thumb|— Que garota escandalosa... JESSICA: Eu não, vai que ela voa? E se ela subir em cima de mim? AZALEE: Ai, vareta, sai da frente. *Azalee empurra ela e dá um socão na barata, fazendo ela morrer.* AZALEE: Pronto, morreu, agora vai dormir. JESSICA: Não dá, já perdi o sono. AZALEE: Quer que eu te bote pra dormir com um socão nessa sua cara de puta? JESSICA: Para de me ameaçar! AZALEE: ENTÃO PARA DE FALAR. 320px|center|thumb|— Meu Deus, ela desperdiça TODAS as chances que ela tem de calar a boca. KAROL: oq porra ta acontecendo aq JAMES: A Jessica surtando por causa de uma barata. JESSICA: E quem é você mesmo? JAMES: James Everett, futuro vencedor da temporada. GABRIELLA: Concordo com a primeira parte, sobre a última... 320px|left|thumb|— Se eu ganhar, vou doar 50 dólares pra cada um como um prêmio de consolação. 320px|right|thumb|— Ah, eu duvido. KAROL: galera todo mundo fica quieto nessa porra tenho uma surpresa AZALEE: Que surpresa? KAROL: temos um participante retornando à competição JESSICA: É a Kitty? Se for, tô preparada pra deitar aquela traidora no soco. MIN: Não, sou eu. *Todo mundo fica chocado.* 320px|center|thumb|— Eu avisei que ia voltar e ganhar essa competição, vagabundas. KYOKO: Min, por favor, me perdoa! Eu sou sua melhor amiga, você também é a minha melhor amiga, eu não fiz por mal, se eu tivesse votado no Klaus eu ia me sentir muito mal, por favor entenda eu- MIN: Calma, amiga. Eu te desculpo. Relaxa. Não guardo rancor. Menos daquela vaca loira. JESSICA: Nem chegou e já tá arrumando briga, olha lá, pode isso produção? KAROL: desde q seja com vc s 320px|left|thumb|— Isso não tava no contrato. 320px|right|thumb|— Quantas coisas ela percebeu que não estão no contrato mas que mesmo assim acontecem? *Avião começa a tremer* JESSICA: Foi só ela voltar que começou a acontecer desgraça. MIN: Quer mais um galo na testa? Eu fiz luta livre nesse tempo fora. AZALEE: Arrasou amiga, aí a gente pode socar ela juntas. *Avião começa cair, até que em questão de segundos, o avião aparece no chão, mas todos enxergam tudo em preto e branco.* GABRIELLA: ...O que tá acontecendo? KAROL: tb n sei pera vo ve JESSICA: Azalee, você colocou suas drogas na comida? AZALEE: Claro que não, tá maluca, branquela? 320px|center|thumb|— Bom, pelo menos aqui tem cor... KAROL: GNT SOCORRO KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK MARCELLO: Espera... São vocês! O que estão fazendo aqui? GABRIELLA: Não era aquele brasileiro que foi o primeiro eliminado? JAMES: Ele mesmo, uma figura, né? GABRIELLA: ...Sua namorada sabe que você fala essas coisas? JAMES: Sim, e ela também sabe que é brincadeira. 320px|center|thumb|— Então tá. MIN: Sai daqui, demônio. Credo. KAROL: na vdd ele tb vai voltar p competição rs TODO MUNDO: QUE? KAROL: ah gnt quale ne eh polemica JESSICA: Como assim? Só EU posso ser polêmica nesse reality. MIN: Ai querida... Sonhar é de graça mesmo. MARCELLO: É uma maravilha participar novamente deste... como é que se fala? AZALEE: Reality. MARCELLO: Desse reality, obrigado, Senhora. 320px|center|thumb|— Ele me chamou de que? MARCELLO: Espero que possamos ter uma boa convivência. MIN: ...Vamos ter sim, até porque você de hoje você não passa. JAMES: Verdade. Espera, sério? MIN: Acorda pra vida, planta. 320px|center|thumb|— Tô aqui faz tempo e essa é tipo, a segunda vez que ouço ele falar alguma coisa... AZALEE: Mas qual vai ser a prova de hoje, Karol? KAROL: vcs vao dar a volta na cidade inteira ate chegar aqui TODO MUNDO: QUE? KAROL: podem começar to saindo bjs MIN: Vamos, Kyoko, vamos vencer essa prova, como sempre. JESSICA: Coitada, vai comer poeira. Tchau, otários! *Todo mundo começa a correr. A prova já tinha durado mais de 6 horas e já estava anoitecendo. Até que todos chegam no avião novamente, e o vencedor da prova é...* TODO MUNDO: MARCELLO? KYOKO: Eu tinha até esquecido que ele existia... KAROL: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK VCS SE FUDERAM LEGAL MIN: Isso significa que ele não vai ser eliminado hoje? KAROL: n ou seja acabou p vc. MIN: Tá. Tudo bem. Desde que não votem em mim, eu aceito. *CERIMÔNIA DO PASSAPORTE* KAROL: olha n vo enrola ent vem tds aqui pegar o passaporte menos jessica e min KAROL: hj qm sai eh vc... Jessica................................................................................... vc fica KAROL: fica no chão PQ VC FOI ELIMINADA JESSICA: NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JESSICA: ISSO É TUDO FRAUDADO! EU VOU PROCESSAR VOCÊS! *Min empurra ela do avião* MIN: Esperei tanto por isso! *Todo mundo vai dormir, e fica só Azalee e Marcello no recinto. Marcello estava notavelmente bêbado.* MARCELLO: Sabe... Desde o primeiro o dia... Eu te achei uma GOSTOSA! AZALEE: Sério? Bem... Você até que não é feio também. MARCELLO: A gente pode... fazer amor? AZALEE: Olha................. Claro, só vem. *Ela vai até ele, tira a roupa dele e começa a beijar ele igual atriz de vídeo pornô. Eles começam a se PG-13.* Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: World Tour